


Starry Heavens

by talesofsymphoniac



Series: Symphonia Fusion [2]
Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Tales of Symphonia Fusion, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sormikweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey has officially become the Chosen of Regeneration, and tomorrow he begins his journey. Knowing this, he visits Mikleo one last time.</p><p>Written for Day Six of Sormik Week 2016: Honor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Heavens

Mikleo’s argument was cut short by the arrival of Lailah and Sorey. “I wanted to talk to you,” Sorey said, awkwardly glancing between him and Gramps. “Are we, ah, interrupting?”

“Not at all,” Gramps sighed, going back to his work.

“We can talk on the balcony,” Mikleo said quickly, taking Sorey by the hand and dragging him to the stairs. Lailah stayed downstairs, speaking quietly to Mikleo’s caretaker.

Sorey made his way to the balcony, and the two stared up at the stars as they had done here so many times before. It wasn’t a great night for stargazing; the full moon was far too bright. Still, it made it bright enough for them to see each other, something Mikleo was grateful for.

He moved to stand next to Sorey. “I’m sorry for not finishing your birthday present in time.” The glove and earrings they had excavated from the ruins still needed serious reparations before they could be worn. Mikleo had been putting it off. Procrastination was unlike him, but they’d been so distracted, with Sorey’s sixteenth birthday and the responsibilities it brought looming ever closer.

Sorey shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I guess,” Mikleo sighed. “But this sort of thing is special because you get it on your birthday, right?”

Sorey raised his eyebrows. “Will you just wish me a happy birthday already?”

Mikleo flushed, debating whether to protest. In the end, he just rolled his eyes. “Ha-ha,” he said in a deadpan. Then he bumped Sorey’s side, and said in a much more serious tone, “Happy birthday, Sorey.”

Sorey bumped him back, laughing. “Was that really so hard?” He poked Mikleo in the stomach, and Mikleo recoiled, suddenly fully prepared for an all-out tickle war. Sorey surprised him, however, his laughter subsiding and his face falling into a frown. “I’m glad I was able to live to this day.”

Mikleo narrowed his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean? You’re going to keep on living and regenerate the world.”

Sorey didn’t respond at first, but then shook his head as if to clear it. “Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed. Another pause: “I can’t believe Remiel really is my father. I really am the child of an angel.”

Mikleo didn’t like the troubled expression he was seeing. “Does it really matter, though? Regardless of who your father is, it’s not like you’ve changed. You’re still Sorey.”

Again, Mikleo’s words seemed to pull Sorey out of some distressing train of thought. “I guess you’re right.”

“World regeneration, huh?” Mikleo mused, trying to cheer Sorey up. “It’s kind of exciting. I bet you guys will have to go through all sorts of ancient ruins on your journey.”

He was pleased to note that Sorey perked up at this idea, but as he spoke he seemed to slowly wilt. “Yeah, all the seals are located in ruins. I’ll release the seals, become and angel, and then…” he trailed off again.

“And then?” Mikleo prompted.

Sorey smiled, shaking his head. “Nothing. Anyway, the Seal of Fire is sure to be pretty interesting. It sounds like Lailah knows a lot about it. And I’ll get to see my father again. I’ll do my best,” he said resolutely.

Mikleo was relieved to see Sorey acting a bit more like his usual self. “Good. Speaking of which, about tomorrow,” he began. “I want to come with you.”

“What? No!”

Mikleo was taken aback by Sorey’s sudden look of panic. “What do you mean, ‘no?’”

“I mean no!” Sorey repeated fiercely. “Mikleo, think this through for a second. You can’t come with us!”

Angry, Mikleo turned his body so he was facing Sorey head-on. “Why not? Think I can’t keep up?”

“It’s not like that!” Sorey cried. “Mikleo, it’s going to be way too dangerous. The Desians will be after us, and--”

“The Desians killed my mother!” Mikleo interrupted, causing Sorey to step back in surprise. “You expect me to stay in a village that has a treaty with them when you’re out there fighting?”

“I understand,” Sorey said desperately. “But--”

“Just forget it,” Mikleo said, cutting him off. Sorey was way too stubborn, but a plan was developing in the back of his mind. One way or another, he was coming with Sorey and Lailah. “Look, I don’t want to pick a fight with you right before you leave. What time are you going, anyway?”

A moment's pause. Sorey pursed his lips. “Tomorrow at noon,” he finally decided.

Mikleo nodded. “Alright. I guess… I’ll come to see you off.”

Sorey placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, Mikleo.”

“Sorey?” Lailah’s voice called up the stairs. “We should be going now.”

“Right, coming.” Sorey gave Mikleo one last look.

Mikleo reached for the hand still touching his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Sorey’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah…” Sorey pulled him into a tight hug, catching Mikleo off guard. “Goodbye,” he said softly, and Mikleo knew something was wrong, even if he couldn’t quite place it yet. Something about Sorey had been off this whole conversation. Sorey was hiding something.

No matter, he decided, watching Sorey’s last wave goodbye from the balcony. Whatever it was, he’d be there on the journey. They’d deal with it together, and with Mikleo’s help, Sorey would regenerate the world.

Even then, somewhere in the back of his mind, he had already known it was never going to be that simple.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're at all familiar with Tales of Symphonia, you know that Sorey's being a sneaky little liar. He knows what Mikleo's trying to do.
> 
> I might write more in this AU someday. Like I said, the parallels are there, and it's pretty interesting to take scenes like this with Sormik. I dunno. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314548) by [KINGBeerZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGBeerZ/pseuds/KINGBeerZ)




End file.
